The Winning Season
by darveysecretsanta2018
Summary: The gang go out and play a friendly game of baseball and to everyone's shock, especially Harvey's, Donna is super skilled. Harvey never knew his dad had taught her a few things.


The second gift has arrived! Giving is as fun as receiving so make sure to leave the writer a note to let them know what you thought. :)

Happy reading!

.

prompt by Ela (7Cactuslover)

 _-The gang go out and play a friendly game of baseball and to everyone's shock, especially Harvey's, Donna is super skilled. Harvey never knew his dad had taught her a few things._

This story by: Carebearmaxi ( u/2484042/Carebearmaxi)

* * *

Ah, Spring! To tell one the truth this was Harvey Specter's favorite time of year. Not because the chill weather outside his Manhattan condo and office was thawing and turning into moderate temperatures, not because leaves on trees were beginning to sprout and turn green; and not necessarily because love was in the air. The reason Spring was Harvey Specter's favorite season was-baseball! The sacred sport with a diamond and nine players that Harvey had been playing (on occasion) and following since way before he could remember.

Harvey was a devout Yankees' fan. Considering he had moved to Boston with his family at a young age, it was odd, but devout he was. His father, who was also a born New Yorker, was a baseball fan and a Yankees' fan. Harvey's brother, Marcus, was also a baseball fan and they both continued their love of baseball and honored their father by an annual Gordon Specter Youth Baseball Tournament. This was the event that Harvey's firm and Marcus' restaurant sponsored jointly. The proceeds went to youth baseball programs in both the Boston and Manhattan areas. Harvey never actually made all the arrangements; however, but he would play and he would coerce as many of his firm family members as he could to either play or sponsor. The one person, who also loved his father, but she would never usually play in any of the games was Donna. She was the one who in her magical way arranged the catering, the T-shirts, tournament itself, and divided up what youth programs were getting what proceeds.

This year was going to be different because they were an engaged couple, and he was not going to have his fiancee, no matter what she pled to be left out from the pleasures of competition.

"Good morning, Donna," Harvey said as he greeted his COO with a salutory kiss on the lips.

"Harvey," Donna admonished. "As much as I love you and you kissing me, this is our office. Do you need another lecture from Louis on PDA?"

"Donna," Harvey said with that affectionate tilt of his head when speaking to his fiancee. "I'm a name partner, you are a partner, and Louis can go pound sand. Besides I don't see him restraining on PDA when Sheila's here."

"Sheila doesn't work here, but I got ya," Donna said looking furtively back and forth since they were standing in the doorway of her office. She put her arms around Harvey's waist and kissed him on the lips. She had intended it to be a peck, but Harvey did not let go and tightened Donna in his embrace and moved his mouth to lingering on hers.

"Ok, hotshot, I know you came down here for more than just a morning kiss since we've been doing that since we got up," Donna said slowly coming out of his embrace and walking around him into her office.

Harvey followed her into the office and stood before her desk as Donna's statuesque beauty took a seat behind it.

"You're right. I didn't just come down here for that. Although..." Harvey smirked standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to know if you have completed the arrangements for my father's tournament."

"Yes, I have. The dates are earlier than we normally have it, so I am hoping we have as good a turnout. This year it is taking place in the Boston area since it was held here in New York last year."

"Oh I forgot. Well, no problem. I know some of our firm family has no problem going up to Boston. By the way, did Mike, Rachel, and Jessica say anything about coming back? I know usually they wouldn't miss it for the world. I miss them."

"Well, Jessica, said she was sure she could leave Chicago's City Hall for this. It was good for her reputation. Mike and Rachel are both coming back, but Rachel won't be able to play this year."

"I know. Robert told me before he left for court he was to be a grandfather," Harvey smiled. Mike must be over the moon.

Harvey took a seat and looked at his fiancee and again his breath was taken away by her beauty. This morning as they got ready for the day ahead Donna had chosen one of Harvey's favorite dresses of hers which she wore just to simply please him. It was the green silky one that buttoned in front like a shirt, belted at the waist and long A frame skirt. It accentuated her curves and every now and then gave him a glimpse of bosom. He watched her fingers fly over the papers on her desk and the light coming in from the windows to her back caught the large Tiffany cut diamond and emerald stones of her engagement ring. Harvey had proposed just last week and he was so happy he was literally flying through the air. He knew Donna was also in the same state of euphoria as her relentless teasing had only increased during their firm hours, but she soon turned it to passion when they were home culminating in late night sex and early morning sex before work which in turn would make them late. Harvey smiled thinking he had a whole new definition to "morning meetings".

"Yes, Harvey? Was there something else? I do have work to do as I am sure you do, too," Donna remarked bringing him out of his reverie.

Harvey sighed and then looked around swiftly. He smiled. "Yes, I guess I do. I will see you later," Harvey said as he rose and gave Donna another kiss.

"Hey," she said as he turned back. "I want more of that later, handsome."

Harvey just winked and floated back to his office.

* * *

The tournament was set for the first weekend in April. Both Harvey and Donna had traveled north to Boston and reunited with Marcus and his family. After deciding they would divorce and then realizing how much they really missed and loved one another Kate and Marcus reconciled. Marcus was still in his Gambler's Anonymous program as part of the reconciliation. Both Harvey and Donna were very happy.

They were even happier when they discovered Donna's large ring on her third finger left hand put there by "Mr. Sworn Bachelor" himself, Harvey Specter.

"Was it a surprise?" Marcus asked Donna as they sat on the bleachers waiting for some of the teams to assemble.

"Yes and no," Donna admitted. "I knew he was contemplating settling down, but sometimes I thought he would just up and run because he was still scared."

"Just to let you know, Mom and I are very happy that he chose you," Marcus said and kissed Donna on her cheek. "He's always been in love with you, you know. Dad was, too. I think he would have married you given enough time and beat Harvey to the altar." Marcus stated with a wink. Donna's reaction was to brush her hair away from her face and shyly side glance at Marcus.

"Are you blushing?" Harvey asked as he came over to them both. He was carrying a bat over his right shoulder and tossing a ball up and down in his left palm.

Donna said, embarrassed that he had caught her, "Of course not, silly. I was just trying to get my eyes out of the sun and find my hat and sunglasses."

"Oh, well, miss hotshot, time for batting practice. I don't want you to coach those poor kids' into losing terribly and I don't want you to embarrass my ass when we play in the adult game tonight," Harvey being his old dick sarcastic self said to his fiancee. In truth he just wanted an excuse to hold her close for a little bit and what better way than to show her the proper batting stance and how to swing.

Marcus just smiled as he watched Donna, now wearing her big sunglasses and her pink Yankees' cap, walk with his brother to the empty field. Harvey turned to look at his brother and then back at Donna. Something's up he thought to himself.

"Hey Marcus, go coach your daughter's team. I think she could use a little more instruction."

"My daughter is just fine. Worry about my your own team. You two kids have fun now," Marcus smirked and could not contain his mirth.

* * *

"Ok, you need to hold the bat like this," Harvey said taking an age appropriate aluminum bat for Donna and coming around behind her put the bat into her hands and showed her how to clasp the bat one hand on top of the other. She was right handed like Harvey and stood on the right side of the plate. Mike was on the pitcher's mound waiting for Harvey to tell him to pitch.

"Mike, loft one over the plate so she can get used to swinging," Harvey called over to him.

Mike shook his head and nodded. He also knew that there was a big surprise in store for Harvey.

"Sure thing," Mike said and pitched the ball over the plate at about a medium pace. Donna let Harvey swing her arms and bend her wrists. She tapped the ball a little with the bat, but it fell in front of her feet.

"Now that's a baby hit, but if you do that you run. You got it?" Harvey asked. "I know you watched baseball and I know you get it, but you're father never played it with you. Did he?"

Donna stood the bat on end and turned a looked at Harvey. "You know my father was not into baseball. I used to watch all the games with you and your dad. I remember one time when you and your father were having a hitting contest..." Another pitch blew by.

"Hey guys, is instruction over? My team is going up against Alex's. I have to get back," Mike said.

"Sure. Go, we got this," Harvey called and waved Mike off.

"Do you think you want one more batting lesson?," Harvey said smirking and coming up behind Donna again. He put his arms around her again, but the bat remained upright where Donna continued to hold it.

"I love you, soon-to-be Mrs. Specter," Harvey whispered deeply into Donna's ear and squeezed.

Donna felt the tickles from Harvey's breath. "I love you, too, Mr. Specter," she told him.

* * *

Soon it came time for Donna's youth team to play Harvey's youth team.

"Donna, I'm sending my brother over there to help coach. I know you're awesome at everything, but I don't want these kids to be embarrassed."

"You know, Harvey, you take this game extremely too seriously. They are kids! I thought the object was to have fun and make the youth programs lots of money.

She called over to her team. "Say, boys and girls, what do want to have?" Donna cheered as loud as the kids.

"WE WANT FUN!" The male and female tweens cheered!

"See? They just want to have fun. Something that I think you're father used to tell you if I remember."

"Just saying, Paulsen. We're opposition in this instance. Not an engaged couple," Harvey warned good heartedly. I really don't care if she wins or not. I am just so happy that she's here and she's mine.

He thinks he's fooling me. I know you don't give a damn who wins. Everyone wins because this is fun and you get to show me off and call me your "betrothed". Donna thought and laughed out loud. You have no idea what's in store for you, my love.

* * *

Marcus smirked as he sat down next to Donna. Marcus came over to help Donna coach as Harvey asked. Whatever team won the game between Harvey and Donna's team played Mike's team who clinched their side of the Round Robin tournament. Later in the afternoon, the adult softball tournament would happen as Donna had arranged.

"Does he have any idea?" Marcus asked as he took a seat next to the coach of the Donna's Daredevils.

"No, and I am not telling him. I like Harvey thinking he has to teach me. I don't mind his teaching methods, either, if you know what I mean," Donna said to Marcus with a side glance and a snicker.

"Boy, big brother is not going to know what hit him," Marcus said and bumped shoulders with his soon to be sister-in-law.

The game soon began to heat up as Harvey's youths began hitting the cover off the ball. After the 3rd inning it was Harvey's Lil' Yanks 5 to Donna's Daredevils 0. In the dugout, Donna gave a pep talk to her youths.

"Ok, Daredevils," Donna said to her group of boys and girls of 10 -12 year olds. "This is it. I know I told you guys were doing great, but I know you can do better. So I am changing your positions and lineup a tad because I know we can beat these guys."

"Miss Donna?" Taylor, a pretty little girl with long red hair like Donna's asked. "Can I pitch now?"

Donna said, "Yes, Taylor, I know you can take over with no problem. Ben, can you go out to left field because I know you can throw from there. Patti and Peter switch bases. You're strengths are much better the other way.

Patti, a little girl of 12 with her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and big blue eyes, asked, "How do you know what we're better at, Miss Donna? You only saw us play a couple of times."

Donna smirked and said, "Let's just say. I had a very good coach who taught me a lot about baseball and what is needed in skill. Plus I'm Donna and I'm awesome. I have faith in all of you!"

Peter, Patti's brother, also blonde like his sister asked, "Uh, Coach, aren't you going to marry Coach Harvey?"

"Yes, so? That's love. This is baseball. He would totally agree with my strategy."

"Ok, but don't blame us if he doesn't want to marry you anymore," Peter lamented as he took up his glove and ran to his new assignment.

* * *

It was the sixth and last inning of the game between Donna's Daredevils and Harvey's Lil' Yanks. Donna's team was up last as they claimed home team. Harvey's Lil' Yanks had not scored since the 4th inning but Donna's Daredevils came up in the bottom of the 4th inning and tied the game at 4 each. There it remained while Donna's change of pitchers and field strategy was paying off. Bottom of the 6th inning and still tied with one out for the Daredevils and the winning run coming to bat.

Donna stood at the first base coach's box. The breeze brushed her red tresses behind her allowing the early afternoon sun to shine on her face. She had removed her baseball cap temporarily. Marcus was standing on third base as the third base coach so he could read the plays coming his way and either move the runners along or to halt them. Luckily Donna's kids were really good at paying attention to the coach.

"Come on, Hayley, do your daddy proud!" Donna called

"Sure, Aunt Donna," Hayley Specter said as she carried the bat on her shoulder looking more like a replica of her Uncle Harvey than her own father.

"Choke up, honey," Marcus called from third as he watched his 12-year-old daughter move her wrists up the closer to the bat barrel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harvey was sure that Donna's little Daredevils were going to lose. He was happy that she had changed up her defense and put some kids in key places that anyone who was familiar with the game would know how to do. Harvey leaned on the fence of the dugout with his fingers curved around the diamonds of the fence and smirked. Of course, Marcus is helping her. After all Hayley is on the team! She's a Specter. He doesn't want her team to lose.

Cluck! Hayley hit the ball in the air to centerfield. Harvey thought for sure his centerfielder would be able to catch it. Nope. Poor kid lost the ball in the sun and the ball dropped right next to him.

"Run, Hayley!" Donna coached her niece-to-be as she ran around first. The centerfielder picked up the ball and threw it into the second baseman halting Hayley on her trip around the bags. It was still one out but one on now. Donna signaled that Hayley did not have to run especially if the ball was in the air and looked to be caught.

Now she's running signs? Marcus had to have coached her. Donna doesn't know which way the bat is up...does she? Well, the adult game will tell for sure. Maybe it's just beginner's luck Harvey thought.

Suddenly Harvey's youths rose from their bench and watched the next batter intently has they knew this rather large built young boy was a powerful hitter and if he got hold of a pitch he would hit both Hayley and himself home causing the Lil' Yanks to lose the game.

"We're going lose, Uncle Harvey," Marcus, Jr. said as he came to stand next to his Uncle Harvey. For the last couple of years since they started this tournament M.J. always played on his Unce Harvey's team. M.J. had scored a run earlier in the game until his uncle took him out so another kid could get a chance to play.

"We might, but that's ok because we all had fun. Just remember, M.J. your sister and Dad are on the other team. Donna will soon be your Aunt, too, but they gave us good competition so there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Cluck! The big Daredevil hit the ball in the air to right field deep. Harvey knew his rightfielder was pretty good although one of the weaker players in the field. If Harvey was a nail biter, he would have bitten his nails down to the quick because the ball seem to hang in the air forever. Snap! Harvey's female rightfielder caught the ball with ease which caused Hayley having to run back to second. Harvey watched Donna give the thumbs up sign to Hayley who was still standing on second and represented the winning run. He watched as the next batter came to the plate.

"Uncle Harvey, we're going to win," M.J. cheered. The other kids seem to grow with enthusiasm with that remark. Harvey had to tell his youmg team to calm down and it was not over until the last out.

Donna gave signals to the youngest female on the team. She had just turned 10 three days before the tournament and her older sister was a premier player. Riley looked bashful as she shyly approached the plate. Donna coached her from first to remind her how to hold the bat.

Harvey saw this and thought: Didn't I just show that to Donna? Well she learns quick I know.

Suddenly the youngest and smallest player on the Daredevils hit the ball bunting it perfectly in front of the plate wherein the pitcher or the catcher gathered the ball while Riley hightailed it to first. In the meantime Hayley ran to third safely. Riley beat out Lil' Yanks catcher's throw, so she was safe on first.

Everyone was cheering. Donna was so excited. She thought for sure Harvey figured out her secret by now.

Well, the last batter was the best hitter on the team and he had already driven home two of the four runs scored. It was down to this kid's time at bat.

It was now time for Harvey to flash signs from the dugout. The blonde hair boy on the mound nodded that he understood what coach Harvey was telling him. Pitch him straight away but after 3 balls change up.

Donna in the meantime knew that her only offense left was for her best hitter to be very patient at the plate. She flashed her own set of signs to Marcus who flashed a sign to the hitter. He nodded to understand. Swing away it is.

"Strike one!" The umpire called. The pitcher threw the same pitch and the best Daredevil hitter swung through it again.

"Strike two!"

Lil' Yanks pitcher looked over at Harvey and he just nodded. So Harvey's pitcher wound up and threw the next pitch which the Daredevil's best hitter swung and-missed. Three outs and the game was going to extra innings.

Harvey gave his fiancee and his brother one of his swaggering looks telling them. I got this!

"Ok, Yanks, let's get in that batter's box and get some runs!"

The first at-bat would be M.J. He put his batting helmet on his head and then looked up at Harvey who gave him a thumbs up sign and a wink. Harvey looked at his fiancee from first base where Harvey stood as first base coach. She winked at him and Harvey winked back and thought. You're going to make this so easy.

"Come on, M.J.!" Harvey called. Then Harvey looked at the pitcher's mound and realized that M.J.'s "girlfriend" was on the mound and she had red hair. The same color as Donna's. Shit! This is not going to be easy, but we got this!

Donna's strategy of having M.J.'s "girlfriend" pitch worked. Although only ten years old, this minature Specter man was no different than his father or uncle. Specter men apparently are attracted to girls early and M.J.'s little female friend happened to be a redhead like his soon-to-be aunt. So it was not surprising when M.J. struck out because he did not want to get a hit off his girlfriend. Yes, those Specter men with their sentimental hearts even if they were only 10 years old or hidden underneath years of emotional unavailability Donna thought.

Finally, after Harvey's team loaded the bases, the tiniest ten year old girl that anyone had seen on the baseball diamond got the game winning hit as she smoked a hit past the third basemen allowing the Lil' Yank standing on third to score.

After the award ceremony and the kids were disbursing to their parents and refreshments, Harvey gathered the baseball equipment with M.J.'s help and saw Donna with Marcus approach.

"Congratulations, Harvey, you coached a hell of a game," Marcus said shaking Harvey's hand.

"Kate got the kids if you're looking for them. They were waiting for you over by the hot dog stand," Harvey said eyeing Donna up and down with a lascivious look. Mmmmm she looks like she's way too proud of herself. I'm going to hear it anyway, so I may as well be me.

"Thanks, Harvey. I'll be back in a few for the adults' game. Go, Specters!" Marcus said wishing he were going to be a fly on the wall to the conversation which would ensue between his brother and Donna.

As soon as Marcus walked away, Donna did not waste anytime, "Well, you're all proud of yourself, Specter. It was a good game. I have to give you that. Congratulations! Now you can put that baseball into one of your cases and put it on your desk like all the others." Donna held our her hand offering congratulations to her opposing coach.

Harvey tilted his head back and smirked. "Donna, don't feel bad. You put up quite a fight. I'm glad I told Marcus to help you. I don't know what the score would have been had he not helped."

Donna half smiled back. "You may have changed a bit and I love you, but you know you still can be the most self absorbed, egotist, I have ever met! Yes, you won, but these are children, Harvey. I haven't seen you yet apply to the MLB Yankees for coach."

Harvey raised his eyebrows and gave her the most egotistical look he could. "Hey, what can I say? Who's says they haven't called and I just like being a lawyer so much better."

Donna came closer to him and said in her lowered husky voice, "No, you don't. You only kept your lawyer job because you can't bear for me to be more than 10 feet away, mmm?" Donna gave him a sideglance.

In response Harvey looked both ways and then snaked an arm around Donna's slim waist and pulled her forcefully toward him and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, Donna looked up into his eyes and said, "You just proved my point, counselor".

* * *

"You know what to do when you're at bat, Donna, right?" Harvey asked as they were sitting in the dugout half way through the adult tournament game. The two teams which were always highlighted whether in New York or Boston was Harvey's firm whose current name was bit of a mouthful ZaneSpecterLittWheeler Williams against Marcus' restaurant The Smoking Vineyard which was an unusual name for a restaurant but described exactly the eclectic but elegant menu that Marcus' restaurant served.

Donna placed her batting helmet on her head and grabbed her favorite bat which was not the one that Harvey had chosen for her. Donna was very capable of choosing her own bat and knew what to do with it. For the last few years Donna had only played in this tournament sporadically, but it was not not from knowing what to do when she played in it.

"Don-!" Harvey called to her as Donna walked up to the plate with a bat he had never seen. It was wooden bat and very long but dark wood. The grip was taped very well. She was the first one up to bat and she let a strike go by. Harvey bit his lip.

"Keep your eye on the ball! Swing at one you like!" Harvey called while everyone cheered. Marcus from the other dugout smiled at Donna and winked. She winked back. Harvey in the meantime looked like a cross between being proud and being like his neck was to be hung in a noose. Harvey tried to relax. He told himself that several times. Relax. You may lose this time, but it won't be because your fiancee is the weakest link. Girl can hold her own.

You've got another thing coming Marcus thought. He could not help smiling as he thought watching Donna challenge the pitcher.

Donna gripped the bat and eyed the pitcher. Come on baby! Lay right here. She thought has she swung the bat across the plate giving herself a test swing and to indicate to the pitcher where she'd like the ball to be pitched.

Cluck! Donna hit ball a mile over the rightfielder's head and it was making a quick exit over the fence. Donna had seen it and then ran with her hands in the air! The two runners, Mike and Katrina who had been standing on 1st base and 3rd base waited to congratulate her as she touched homeplate. Donna strolled like the queen she was the last few steps and overracted her touching homeplate.

"That's our COO!" Mike said as he high fived her and Katrina doing the same was a little more reserved in her praise. "That was fantastic, Donna."

Donna smiled and said, "Yep, the tying and go-ahead runs. Yeah, that is pretty fantastic!" "Sorry, Marcus!" She called as Marcus just smiled and gave a nonchalant wave back to her saying forgettaboutit.

As Donna walked back to the bench, Harvey stood with his hands in his pockets and said, "Hey, Paulsen, (his official coach name for her) how did you know to swing early?"

"I didn't. You just told me to swing at one I liked, so I did," Donna gave him a look back like: You're not getting my secret out of me just yet.

"Nice work, Paulsen," Harvey said restraining himself from throwing his arms around her and kissing her soundly in front of everyone. He felt it in his bones. They would win the game.

Last inning and Harvey's team was out in the field as Marcus' team was consider away. The game was still close although the score was 5-3 in favor of ZSLWW. TSV would not give up that easy, though, as time was showing. It was beginning to get dark and the only children that had played in the tournaments earlier were Marcus' two and some of the other ones from staffs of both companies. When Donna had come up to bat again at the bottom of the eighth inning, she waved to her future niece and nephew as they chanted "Aunt Donna! Aunt Donna!" Donna had sacrificed moving the runner on first to into scoring position. Unfortunately, the score was left 5-3 ZSLWW after that as the other batters failed in advancing the runners or scoring.

Suddenly TSV had one man on first and one on second with no outs. ZSLWW desperately needed a strikeout or a doubleplay. Robert Zane was the latest pitcher on the mound and he wound up as best he could. Mike was playing shortstop and Donna was playing second now. Harvey had moved her from right field after she had made a couple of spectacular catches and a throw from right field to homeplate to get the opposing player trying to score called out at home preventing a run.

Cluck! The batter popped it up. The ball hung so high that it looked like a pea in the sky.

"I got it!" Donna called as she kept her eye on it. If she had been able to see Harvey she would have seen a very worried man. Not so much for him but for Donna who had had a really good day as a player and a coach today. Snap! Donna caught the ball and then quickly tossed the ball to the left of the bag where Mike had covered to potentially throw out any runners. Mike caught Donna's toss and he tagged the runner catching her off second. Out! The infield fly rule was in effect. No one can move from the bases when there is an infield fly ball. The ball which Donna, the second baseman, caught was an infield fly. So now TSV went from no outs with two runners to one runner with two outs.

TSV's last hope came up. It was Marcus. Marcus was looking to outdo his brother's earlier triple to left. Although Harvey had not scored, Marcus had struck out the last time. Robert pitched his fastball over the plate and Marcus swung. The ball went snap into the catcher's mitt. Earlier Harvey had teased his brother about their respective baseball records and Marcus teased back how Harvey with his bum shoulder could not hit his last game in high school. "Water under the bridge, Marcus, water under the bridge"! was Harvey's reaction. Snap! Robert's second pitch hit the catcher's mitt. Strike two.

After wasting a couple of pitches the count to Marcus was 2-2. The sunlight had dimmed to such an extent that the field lights had turned on bathing the field in bright artificial light. Robert was doing everything in his power not to give Marcus a ball to hit. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Marcus lined the ball directly to Donna wherein she caught it with all the confidence of a seasoned major leaguer. Marcus shook his head. For the second year in a row ZSLWW or Harvey's firm had won the Gordon Specter Memorial Tournament.

Harvey practically choked on the sunflower seed he had thrown in his mouth as he saw his fiancee snatch that line drive like she was walking the office floor in her four inch heels and designer dress. She made it look so easy. It suddenly dawned on him and he smiled.

* * *

Later when they were back at Harvey's place, they both walked tiredly hand in hand into the home.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. I'm bushed," Harvey said turning to Donna who had placed her ring back on her finger. She had not wanted it to get hurt or lose it during their athletic activies. Harvey smiled and kissed her quickly.

Donna knew something was off because he was just beaming and she knew with her "Harvey radar" that he was keeping a secret from her about her that he was just waiting to let out of the bag.

"Hold it, mister," Donna said grabbing his hand again as he had let go. She pulled him around and looked at him. "What is it?"

"What's what?" Harvey asked trying to look as meek and as innocent as a lamb with big curious brown eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"You know something and you want me to pull it out of you, don't you?" Donna said.

"Nope. Meet you in the shower. That is if you want?" Harvey said wiggling his eyebrows with an invitation. He let go of her hand and started to undress before he reached the bedroom and master bath.

Donna stood for a minute and shook her head. Mmmm... she thought. She decided to follow his footsteps into the shower. She picked up the trail of clothes he left behind him like a trail of breadcrumbs to find her way home. She ended her journey in the bathroom already filling with steam from the shower. She looked behind her in the mirror simultaneously dumping his dirtied clothes into the hamper. From her vantage point she could see the curve of Harvey delicious buttock and his arms raised lathering soap and letting it slowly slither down his chest and abdomen. Just seeing the curve of his body and knowing how it feels against hers and he feels when he is moving inside of her turns her legs to jelly.

"Hey, you know, there's room in here for you, Paulsen," Harvey says as he slides open the shower door and slides his wet head out for her to see. "You know you want to,"

"Well, coach, you shouldn't fraternize with your team members. It can cause of variety of complications, " Donna flirted as she turned around to look at him. His hair was all wet and stuck in various areas and his smile touched his eyes which twinkled. His well developed right arm hanging from the shower door was covered in wet drops.

"Well, all I see is my fiancee, not a team member. I like to fraternize with your members, if you know what I mean," Harvey said and winked at her. He knew he was tantalizing to her. The many nights they spent together wrapped in passionate couplings with her breathlessly calling his name and crying out her pleasure. He was guilty of the same. He had been so pent-up and passionately in love for thirteen years without expression that it scared him how deeply he had fallen. He had loved her since the first time he had laid eyes on her. The first time he had taken her to bed remained with him and knew no comparison, but he had not realized the intensity, depth, and perfection until they had made love for only the second time in thirteen years.

Donna locked gazes with him as she pulled her T-shirt over her head. She then reached down and pulled her athletic bra over her head freeing her generous bosom for Harvey's gaze. She then swiveled her hips pulling down her jeans. She stepped out of them taking another step closer to Harvey, Her last vestige of clothing were her panties which she sliding one finger underneath the band around her hips pulled them off in one fell swoop. She then took Harvey's hand which he held out to help her into the shower safely.

He kissed her deeply tongues intertwining as Donna wrapped herself around Harvey. After standing kissing under the sluicing water and holding each other and just enjoying the closeness and their body warmth. Harvey pulled back to look at her.

"You've known all along how to play baseball, didn't you?"

"How did you know? Because I happened to play by the Harvey Specter philosophy of "play the man not the odds", Donna said kissing him again and running her hand down his flat stomach to his erect penis and stroking it. Harvey drew in a ragged breath as he stilled her hand.

"Come on, tell me. You were never much of a baseball fan. I know ice hockey is your sport when it comes to sports," Harvey said kissing her and lowering his head to suckle at her breast.

"I think you know that ice hockey is not my sport..." Donna purred.

"Sex, doesn't count..." Harvey said dragging his nose from one erect nipple to the other encasing it is mouth and then with his other hand he inserted one finger into her slit and his thumb against her clit.

Donna inhaled a quick breath. "Harvey..." she sighed.

He kissed his way back up her body and increased the pressure of his fingers' touch.

"No, baby, no relief until you tell me," Harvey teased all the while wanting to plunge himself into her and feel her surrounding him. He had been turned on all day watching her play his favorite sport like a professional.

Donna gathered him in her arms burying her head in his neck while she kissed him and nibbled his earlobe. "Nope, it's my secret. It's not important how you know that I can play but that I can play and that I am...oh...so...good." She punctuated the words with slow drawn out kisses and looked him in the eye.

Harvey picked her up and held her round bottom deliciously in his hands. He squeezed it and he kissed slightly nipping at her earlobe and part of her shoulder where you neck joined. Donna wrapped her long legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall of the shower. The water was still falling down wetting them both thoroughly. The water fell into their mouths adding to the wetness already there.

"I want you..." Harvey took her and plunged her on top of his erection. Donna grasped his shoulders tightly hanging on with every ounce of strength from her arms and legs. She could feel his length inside her as he pumped and bounced her in and out. After a few minutes of this exquisite feeling of him inside her he needed release and knew it would not come like this.

He reached behind him and shut the water off. Donna knew what he wanted and hurriedly jumped back into his arms and they kissed the entire way to the bed. There Harvey lay Donna's naked body gently down on top of the bed. She lie there naked and breathless waiting for him to cover her with his body as she shivered from the chill in the air after the warmth of the shower. Harvey just gazed on her pink fleshed body. Her generous breasts enlarged and rounded with her passion for him. Her legs were splayed giving him access to the pink bud lying between and underneath the golden red thatch between her legs.

Instead of lying next to her or on top, he kneeled at the side of the bed and invited her legs on his shoulders as he manipulated her sex and kissed the nub already wet with anticipation. He licked, kissed, and suckled her private area with his tongue and mouth. Donna grabbed the coverlet and moaned which only increased his ardor. Eventually feeling she was on the verge he crawled up her length and plunged himself into her. She rewarded him with a gasp and a smile and a purr of her voice crying his name "Harve..y...y"

He thrust harder and harder until they were both crying their climaxes. He pumped the last of his seed into her and then he pulled the coverlet over them both.

"Ok, Donna, who taught you how to play baseball and understand the strategies," Harvey gasped out.

Donna who was dozing and just remembering the feeling of Harvey's length deliciously inside her was trying to hold as much of his seed within so as not to loose it.

Eventually, she turned on her side and resting her head on one upraised elbow. She looked him in his brown contented eyes and simply said, "Your father."


End file.
